Gwenpool
|family = Ted Poole (father) Martha Poole (mother) Teddy Poole Jr. (brother) |friends = Ronnie, Cecil, Howard the Duck, Doctor Strange, Squirrel Girl, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Captain Marvel, Kate Bishop, Robbie Reyes, Deadpool, Jane Foster, Miles Morales, Kid Omega Batroc the Leaper, Mega Tony, Terrible Eye, The Champions |enemies = M.O.D.O.K., Evil Gwenpool, Mephisto, Doctor Doom, Tigra, Arcade, Doreen Green, Vincent Doonan, Reeve, Chammy, Hydra, Teuthidans, Howard the Duck (formerly), Black Cat (formerly) |type of hero = Self-Aware Superheroine }} Gwendolyn "Gwen" Poole is a fictional character who appears in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. She also shares the similarities of Deadpool. She has her own series, called "The Unbelievable Gwenpool". She was created by Chris Bachalo and Christopher Hastings. Powers and abilities Gwenpool has vast knowledge of the Marvel Universe from comic books in her universe, such as every secret identity of heroes and villains. She has used this information to take down Black Cat's criminal empire and to stop Jane Foster (Thor) from attacking her. Her medium awareness over the idea that she is in a comic book also allows her understand tropes, and comic book cliches, which she can implement to specific situations to gain an advantage, something which others often consider to be her sheer dumb luck. She has also been shown implementing this medium awareness to give others an upper-hand by manipulating said medium and it's writers. This was the case when she asked a police woman to say her name, knowing that if the writers give her a name they must have intentions of her being more then just a disposable extra, thus ensuring she won't die. Her perception of the comic book universe has advanced to the point where she is able to engage in direct medium interaction. This gives her the ability to manipulate the fourth wall, such as transporting herself between panels and pages, breaking the boundaries of the panels, and even rip apart the panel borders and tear open the pages she resides on. She can also directly see what is transpiring on the comic book pages, thus allowing her to see other people's flashbacks, and even bring things from those flashbacks into reality. This was shown when she manifested the "evil Gwenpool" from Mile Morales's flashback panels into reality. This gives her the power of the manipulation of the space and time around her, as well as knowledge of it, on a level almost akin to a God. Personality Gwenpool has loose morals, and is especially reckless, which stem primarily from her belief that she comes from the "real world" and is living inside a comic book. Believing she is the protagonist of her own series of comic books, she has the belief that things will naturally full into place for her, and that she cannot die, leading to her jumping head long into dangerous situations, and knowing she has to survive. This was particularly true in her most early establishments as she "knew" that she couldn't be killed off that early (leading to her leaping off a building only to survive by a conveniently placed truck full of pillows, among other things). She also believes the world in general runs on typical fictional cliches, and tropes. This gives her a disregard for the lives of "extras", particularly insisting that it doesn't matter what happens to certain people as they were just made up for her to kill anyway. She does, however, want to do the right thing most of the time, and truly wants to be a hero, especially caring for her friends, and the fellow characters that she admires. However, her total belief that the world around her is entirely fictitious, and the resulting mayhem and disregard for consequence, that results due to this fourth wall awareness, is constantly getting in the way of this. She often develops existential conflict over her place within the Marvel universe, and as the "main character" of her believed comic book series, particularly whenever something occurs that defies her expectations on how she believes a protagonist's life should be. Equipment Gwenpool's knowledge of the Marvel Universe and its unique, fictional nature makes her reckless and irresponsibly violent. Thus, she prefers to use large guns and other extreme weaponry. For example, she has used rocket launchers and katanas in the past Gallery Champions (2016-) -3 Page 21.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 9.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 10.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 11.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 12.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 15.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 16.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 18.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 19.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 20.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 21.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 22.jpg Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Female Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Superheroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Siblings Category:Self-Aware Category:Selfless Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fighter Category:False Antagonist Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:In Love Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Thrill-Seekers